The primary aims of the proposed research are to provide a description of the various nonlinear mechanisms that are evident in cochlear electrophysiology, to correlate distortion as evidenced in cochlear microphonics and in neural responses, and to describe the functional properties of inner versus outer hair cells of the cochlea. On the basis of the correlated study of function of microphonic potentials in the peripheral transducer process is examined. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Dallos, P. and M.A. Cheatham, "Compound action potential (AP) tuning curves", J. Acoust. Soc. Amer., 59:591-597 (1976). Ozdamar, O. and P. Dallos, Input-output functions of whole nerve action potentials: Interpretation in terms of one population of neurons", J. Acoust. Soc. Amer., 59:143-147 (1976).